


like star and sun

by hwangsung (rainydaymp3)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Class Differences, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Mutual Pining, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaymp3/pseuds/hwangsung
Summary: A betrothal and a question of longing and desires.





	like star and sun

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** [star and sun - kei (lovelyz)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfTNs41cuEc)  
>    
>  **playlist:** [like star and sun](https://open.spotify.com/user/cthwg4jlwd8amf1aznq7a8y7w/playlist/2nnDLByTMkflHdrysu6VQb?si=Ay-IFAIrRIuttoW1agDU2A) [on-going]
> 
>   
>  possible eventual bae jinyoung/lee daehwi in the future, as well as other pairings.

There was something in his mother’s eyes, he observed, as she brushed his hair; an activity she rarely engaged in in the first place.

Daehwi stood still, eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. Her hair, long, wavy, regal, and her eyes, the same shade as his and his brothers and sisters before him—the two qualities he loves the most about her. Her robe, light purple in colour, embroidered with lace at the hem, was the one she wears only on special occasion. There was an air of elegance around her, as it often is, and a touch of something unnameable along it. Daehwi longed to understand her, to know what troubles were in her minds. Her mouth remained sealed; her emotions, locked.

When she had finished, she put the brush on the table nearby. Her eyes, still not moving to meet his, settled on the leather belt he was wearing instead. He fought the urge to squirm. It was her who taught him to never squirm, in any given moments, in any circumstances—may it be a good one or a bad one.

When he moves to meet his eyes, her hands touch his hair once again, and she began to braid.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting on the carriage, his brother next to him, Jinyoung began to ponder.

His brother, tall and good-looking, well-spoken and well-kept, elegant and gentle, wise and kind and patient; he is the dream of many Omegas, a royalty with the heart of gold as well as face of one that resembled a god.

(Jinyoung read a poem about it, his brother and his _everything_. They sing high praises at him, of his intellect and beauty and wisdom.)

He, the Crown Prince of their kingdom, well-loved by all of their subjects, well-known for his strong uphold of tradition. When Alpha members of the noble families frequented the brothels, he came to the orphanages, reading stories and bringing gifts—spending his time with the unfortunate children with no choice; their family robbed away from them by the war his father waged.

He is perfection; a loyal son, a good brother.

A perfect husband, when the time comes.

 _What is your flaw, brother,_ he wished to ask, _what do you keep, in the deepest of your heart?_

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel stared at him, a pout on his face. Jisung stared back, hands around a mug of hot chocolate Daniel made for him. It felt nice, to feel the heat on his palm.

He took another sip. Daniel knows how to make his favourite chocolate, and only he has the capability to do so. Jisung asked for a recipe once, and failed quite miserably when he tried to replicate it—whatever secret ingredients Daniel have put there, he knows not up ‘till now what they are. It remained Daniel’s best kept secret. That, along with something _(_ _someone)_ he never shares, even after the long years of friendship between them.

Daniel looked away then, then made his  way to the kitchen. Jisung closed his eyes, brought the mug near his lips, and took another sip.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun knew what awaits him in the future. What is expected, and what he ought to do.

_(The way will be long and full of troubles.)_

The common people, their subjects, stood by the side of the road their carriage was on. They cheered, loud and boisterous; they are well-fed, Minhyun made sure of it, well-clothed, and their face shine with happiness and expression of content. 

_(The carriage carrying their King crossed the same road once, when they are covered with sweat and dirt; their dirty clothes clung to their skin, their body weak due to the lack of food and gold. They take what the rocks, the faeces of any animal available, and swung it at the carriage._

_It was treason, there was a hanging the next day, on the city hall._

_The people watched, the family wept.)_

Minhyun smiled at them, from the small window of the carriage, and heard the cheers to become louder.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments are very much appreciated. ♡


End file.
